


History of The New Man's Night

by SunnyTimeSadness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Don't add to other sites, Established Relationship, Failing Grades, Fingering, Home Alone, Homework, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Quick Orgasm, Smut, i think that's the term don't hate me if it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTimeSadness/pseuds/SunnyTimeSadness
Summary: When Nishinoya's grades start to fail, there is only one man he can count on to help him: his boyfriend Asahi. Their closeness helps him keep focussed better, but Noya soon begins to wonder how close they can get.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	History of The New Man's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something that I've been working on as a 700+ follower special for my Tumblr. I guess because of this timing it's perfect content to consume while you're quarantined (I currently don't have school until April 6), so that's a bonus I guess.
> 
> EDIT 3/24/2020:  
> For some reason, things aren't italicized or formatted correctly. That might be just me, but I think AO3 messed up a bit. Can't blame them though, it's corona season sooooo

"Nishinoya-kun, your grades in this class are starting to slip"

It was those words from his Japanese history teacher that made him realize his demise in that class. Yes, he hated the subject, but he thought he was doing just fine half-assing the homework and assignments. Unfortunately, Tanaka was also horrible at it, Narita and Kinoshita had not taken it, and Ennoshita refused to help him after previously getting shot down after offering to help. However, desperate times called for a force he hated to use to his own gain:

_Asahi!_

The libero's boyfriend had taken the class when he was in second year and had gotten the second-highest mark in the class and fifth-highest overall for that year. Noya didn't want to rely on Asahi for everything, but if he didn't, he was at risk of failing. So once practice was over and the couple was walking home in the cool night, Noya risked it.

"Asahi?"

"Yes, Yuu?"

"Could you possibly help me with my Japanese history homework?"

Asahi nearly stopped in his tracks, gazing down at him. "I thought you didn't care about that class?"

Noya felt ashamed. "Well my teacher brought it up, so obviously they're getting pretty bad."

His boyfriend chuckled, pushing a stray hair behind his ear. "I guess I can help you! Is Ennoshita being cold again?"

"Damn Chikara wouldn't even think about helping me! Who is he? Tsukishima?"

Their eyes met as they chortled gently. Realizing his hand felt lonely, he grabbed Asahi's much larger one. The later squeezed him and huffed. "You want to come to my place? It's closest to where we are now."

"Sure thing, thank you!"

And so that nighttime study session was successful. Noya had managed to finish half his questions with Asahi's guidance and the rest without. The concepts and events were easier to remember with the giant's Special Study Tips.

"Thank you for letting me stay Asahi, and you too, Azumane-san!"

Asahi's mother smiled, waving her hand in dismissal. "You know you can stay over any time you please, Yuu-kun."

Noya and Asahi stepped out onto the cold porch, seeking a goodbye alone. The brunett shivered slightly, but he refused to let it bother their alone time. "So, when do you want to come over again? You obviously need more practice."

Mind sleepy, Noya shrugged and stepped closer. "Whenever works for you is perfect for me."

"I'm glad." Noticing the smaller's hints, Asahi wrapped an arm around his waist. "Kiss?"

Just the single word was enough to describe exactly what Noya had been craving all night, but Asahi had refused it until he finished all his work. His senpai smiled and tilted his chin up, bringing them together softly. Noya smiled into the kiss and pressed deeper, trying to get more out of it. That's when Asahi sighed and pulled away.

"Asahi, I want more of you."

He sighed again, this time in a guilty tone. "So do I, trust me. But our parents and friends are always around and we both know what happened last time I kissed you at the park."

The memory of the old lady who harassed them rang in Noya's mind. "I guess. Well, see you tomorrow."

Asahi let go and Noya stepped down the stairs and headed home. The whole time he was able to focus and get his things done correctly. Hell, he even remembered some things as he recalled it now. _I'm going to ace this next test!_

Soon he was home, his grandpa greeting him. "Yuu! Supper is on the stove if you haven't eaten yet."

"Thank you!" He ate generously before heading up to sleep. But his brain couldn't stop thinking about how close Asahi had sat, how deep his voice would get while explaining something, his scent comforting. I want him closer... Next thing Noya knew, his breathing got heavier and his undergarments constricted him. Wonder how better I could be if we studied shirtless... Then Asahi's rippling muscles came to mind, specifically how they seemed to twitch when he got focused. Or how the ace would hide his prominent 6-pack with oversized sweaters.

Without knowing, his hand slipped under his waistband. Asahi... Close enough that his stubble brushes his neck. Large hands gripping his waist. Muscular thighs that would slap against his own. Getting filled to the brim by his senpai's large-

"Ah!"

 _Tonight is going to be a long one..._ Noya sighed and lazily reached around for something to clean up his mess.

Soon their next study session arrived. Until then, Noya felt a little guilty about imagining his boyfriend having sex with him during the time, but what if he didn't have to imagine? _Okay, slowly find Asahi's stance on sex. Then I can do this._ That was the one thing Noya would repeat to himself in order to stop his mind from eating him alive. One interesting conversation happened the night before over text:

**My Giant: Hey, you still coming over tomorrow, right?**

**Me: Of course. This last chapter of the textbook is horrendous**

**My Giant: Just making sure. Mom says she'll cook**

**Me: Yeah, I'll be eating what she made soon ;)**

**My Giant: Have you already had her cooking?**

**My Giant: Betrayal!**

**Me: omg you're so dense**

**My Giant: ?**

**My Giant: OH**

**My Giant: I'm sorry.-**

**My Giant: You want to eat me?**

**Me: If you allow it of course!!!**

**Me: You're tasty!**

**My Giant: hhhh**

**My Giant: I can't handle this >////<**

**Me: You good?**

**Me: Asahi it's been 15 minutes i stg if you just jacked off-**

**My Giant: sorry**

**My Giant: But if you ever wanted to.......**

**Me: !!**

**My Giant: ...**

**My Giant: I'm sorry**

**\---My Giant is offline---**

Noya groaned and flipped over in his bed. "Why can't you be precise with what you want for one!" he hissed, putting his phone on the bed and picking the forgotten textbook back up. The battles and events were starting to come easy, but he was still having trouble interpreting things. But soon the day of their next study session arrived. They walked to the ace's house, Noya going over his hopes in his head. Please let us some alone time. I want this. Asahi seemed to notice this anticipation.

"Are you okay? You're really quiet, and your hands are shaking."

Crap, he's noticed! "Um, don't get angry, please."

Asahi stopped walking and grabbed his hands. "Yuu, what's wrong? You know I couldn't be mad at you for anything."

Noya sighed and looked at the ground. "If we somehow had some time alone tonight, would you be open to sex?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry..."

The ace pouted his lips. "Well, I mean- if we're alone, then we could do what we want..."

"I know that!" This caused Asahi to flinch in surprise. "Oh, sorry again."

"No, don't apologize for wanting to do sexual things," Asahi pulled him into a warm, tight hug. Noya reached around and squeezed back, pressing his face into his boyfriend's broad chest. The slight smell of sweat mixed with his natural scent calmed his nerves.

"We've been together for a while and we haven't done much so I wanted to use any chance we might get to be closer."

Asahi rubbed his forehead against Noya's. "Trust me, I've thought about it too. You know I'm too nervous about getting caught."

"So does that mean-"

"One hundred percent."

Noya smiled and they continued walking. He felt excited but disappointed too. _What if his mom is there and we won't be able to? Maybe if we're quiet enough- no, he'll never agree to._

They reached the ace's house and greeted his mom before racing to his room. Noya placed his bag on the floor and grabbed his books while Asahi cleared off his messy desk. "Yuu, which chapter are we on today?"

"Pearl Harbor."

"Alright."

Tension filled Asahi's voice, telling Noya he was holding back the urge to forget about his mother and just have sex already. But Noya knew the ace's desires were always under check, which disheartened him just enough to make the studying semi-bearable. They sat beside each other as they read the text, Asahi leaning just a little closer than usual. The ritual was the same every time: read the text, try the questions, reread, finish the questions. On any other day it would take an hour, but thanks to every other study session, it took them just 45 minutes - good if Noya wanted to start finishing his tests on time.

Noya dramatically slammed his pencil on the desk. "Done!"

Asahi smiled. "How are you feeling about the test?"

"I can take on anything!"

"Oh really," the brunett smirked. "How about this?"

He scooped Noya in his arms and carried the kicking libero to the bed, dropping him. "Asahi!" He squealed as the man in question joined, pinning him down and laying an assault of kisses on his face and neck.

"Asahi-i, I thought you didn't want your mom hearing!"

"We're not doing anything yet."

Noya shifted his leg - Asahi was currently pinning it with his own legs. Then his boyfriend stiffened. "Asahi?"

The man in question groaned. "Don't move your leg, I put myself in a bad spot. Yours is running against, you know..."

"You mean your huge bulge? I know one when I feel one, Asahi!"

"Yuu!'

He laughed, feeling high with power. Asahi rolled off and laid beside him, giving him a weak glance before hiding his face. Noya gently tugged at the bun, which bobbed as its owner nodded in permission. Small hands removed the weakening hair tie that held it up and tousled the thick brown locks. "Asahi, you're so beautiful."

A muffled groan sounded. Noya sighed and rested his head on the ace's back. They laid together in silence for a few minutes, then a knock came at the door, causing the libero to shoot upright and Asahi to roll onto his back.

"Boys, can I come in?"

"Yes, mom!"

Azumane-san poked her head into the room. "I just got an emergency call from my friend, she needs help getting her dog to the vet. Yuu-chan, you can stay the night if it's okay with your parents. I'll see you in the morning."

Then she left, closing the door behind her as she made her way out. The couple shared a bewildered look, trying to process the situation they were just placed in. After all, Asahi had promised they would do sexual things if they were alone.

"Well," Asahi finally spoke. "What a coincidence."

Noya nodded, leaning back on his hands. He stretched out a leg a tapped his boyfriend, making him look at him. "Do you still want to?"

Asahi turned pink. "I guess..."

"Yes or no, Asahi."

"Yes."

The libero shot onto his knees, propelling himself at Asahi, who grunted and fell on his back. "You got lube, right?"

"Let me find it," Asahi responded, pushing him off and beginning his search around the room. He looked through his desk drawers and found it in the one that stored his assignments and important papers from past years.

Noya's jaw dropped at the odd position. "That's a smart idea, Asahi! Mine is under my bed, but now I think my grandpa would easily find it if he ever went through my room."

Surprisingly unfazed by the topic, Asahi said nothing as he came back to the bed. "So, who's topping?"

The question rand through Noya's mind. I've always imagined Asahi inside me, but what if he's a bottom! "I thought you were, but if you wanted me to-"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Asahi exclaimed. "I asked to be polite, but I don't know if I could take anything inside me when I haven't prepared."

"Oh," Noya mumbled, taking his shirt off. "That's not what I was expecting as a reaction."

Asahi grunted and unclothed himself as well. Noya watched, admiring the ace's muscles as he lifted away the fabric covering what he'd been craving all week. Then Asahi ripped off his pants, leaving him shivering in just his tightening briefs. He then remembered his pants were still on, so he quickly ripped them off before he was spotted.

Noya watched his boyfriend turn to meet him. The brown eyes were half-closed as the man ran his gaze over him, humming in what sounded like approval. "You're so beautiful," Noya could swear he saw the ace's bulge twitch.

"Asahi, the lube? I'm not about to tear up my butt completely."

The man in question stuttered. "Sorry," he blushed and tossed him the bottle that sat on the desk.

I've done this to myself plenty of times, but never in front of him! Noya swallowed and caught the bottle, leaning back. "Want me to just start preparing myself?"

To his surprise, Asahi shook his head. "Can I do it for you?"

His question sounded so innocent, but his face hid dark desires. Noya let out a high pitched noise and laid on his back. "Go ahead, Senpai."

Asahi groaned and knelt beside him, grabbing the lube in the process. He licked his lips as he pulled down the band to Noya's underwear. Noya's cock sprang free and leaked a little, excited from the look Asahi kept giving him. Then Asahi pulled the underwear off completely and placed them on the floor next to the rest of his clothing.

"Can I touch you?"

"Of course you can, Senpai."

Again Asahi huffed and twitched. _Is he into the whole "call me Senpai" thing?_ Noya decided to make it his task to call him "Senpai" as much as possible. Large hands touched his waist, and one rubbed up against his side. Noya gasped, and Asahi thumbed his lower pectoral. He lowered his head over the smaller's chest and kissed it, bringing his head back and placing another right above it. _That feels amazing._ Noya tried to wiggle to get the ace's lips right on his nipple, but he pulled away and sat up.

"You're sensitive."

"You're the only one to touch me like this, so of course!"

The soft brown eyes squinted and Asahi shifted back between Noya's slender legs. "I'm going to stretch you now."

"Hm." He couldn't think of anything proper to say, so the libero settled on the hum. Noya widened his legs for Asahi, feeling embarrassed by exposing himself so shamelessly for his boyfriend. _And why is he still in his underwear! Not fair!_ He heard the lube bottle click open and his mind fell silent. Asahi's hand touched his v-line and traced the dip across his body. Then he edged on touching his shaft but avoided it with a smirk, moving straight to his hole.

Then his hand was gone, being replaced with cold fingers circling his rim. "Asahi!" Noya felt good - very good. Grateful that the hands were gentle, Noya sank into a pleasure-induced haze, mumbling for the fingers to enter him already. Then came the gentle prod of Asahi's fingertip working its way inside. He took a sudden breath and forced himself to not clench around it.

Asahi was enamoured by the way Noya took it easily. He lowered his head to a pale thigh and kissed harshly, squeezing every reaction out of Noya that he could. "Yuu, I'm going to start moving it now."

"Fuck, everything you do is amazing, Senpai!"

Once again edged on, Asahi pushed his whole finger in, moving it around to coat all his insides with lube. Noya felt crazy with the new power, now touching his nipples himself. Plump lips now sucked harder on his thigh as the finger curled, searching for his sweet spot. Asahi gave up with a grunt, preferring to suddenly insert a second finger to help. The hot feeling of pleasure began to reach its peak inside Noya.

"Senpai-"

"Hold on," Asahi interrupted, pausing his actions. "You found out I'm into being called Senpai, but can we save it for the next time? I want my first time to be sweet."

His words calmed Noya, shocking him into reality. He leaned up, gesturing for the giant to lean down to him. Asahi did, and Noya ran a hand through his hair. "That's so cute! Of course, I'll wait for you, Asahi."

Asahi caught him in a kiss, which he trapped him right back into. Without Noya noticing, Asahi had slipped a third finger in during the sweet kiss, which caused him to yelp in surprise as the feeling of stretching caught up to him. The ace pulled away and resumed his position once more. He attempted to soothe the pain by going slow, but Noya was still feeling it.

When Noya closed his eyes, Asahi took the opportunity to strike. Noya took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, regaining his composure. Then a warm sensation touched his tip. He looked down and was greeted by Asahi slowly taking his cock in his mouth. The sight sent shivers down his spine. Asahi flicked his tongue out and swirled his way down, making eye contact while doing so. It was enough when coupled with the thick fingers finally finding his prostate to make Noya moan loudly.

"Asahi, you're going to make me cum!" This made Asahi close his mouth halfway down, sucking as if he was pulling his orgasm out himself. "AH!"

Noya rolled his head back, thrusting deep into the ace's mouth. He came hard, nearly choking Asahi with the force of orgasm. The ace gagged as the tip his the back of his throat, but managed to cling on until Noya stopped shaking and calmed down. Panting violently, Noya dragged his head up to gaze at Asahi in wonder, who was currently pulling himself off.

The ace swallowed and Noya sighed. "Asahi, that was so good. Now all the times I jack off after this will be sad. Screw you."

"Hey!" He retaliated, crawling beside him again. "That was my opening act, don't diss me until it's over please."

"You finally going to take off your underwear?"

"You're too horny for your own good," Asahi grumbled, pulling down the remaining fabric. His cock sprung up, nearly touching his stomach. He looked at the floor. "It's okay if you don't think you can take it."

Noya gasped. "Are you calling me small? Of course I can take it!"

Asahi turned pink and reached for the bottle again. "Alright. Just know if you show up to practice tomorrow and are off your game, don't blame me."

The libero stared as the brunett poured a dollop on his hand and reached down to work it on himself. The groan he made while doing so nearly melted him, giving Noya's body the energy to go again. Asahi let go and positioned himself between Noya's legs. "You can back out if you need to."

"We've gone this far Asahi. I'm not unless you are."

The tanned face disappeared behind his hair as he lined his tip up with Noya's hole. Noya felt shivers in his whole body as Asahi pushed inside. _He's inside. He's really inside. This is happening. I can die of happiness now_. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his body the best he could.

"Yuu, can I go further?"

Noya nodded, mentally preparing himself. Then Asahi shifted his position and sank further, almost halfway in now. The ace grunted, refraining from pushing all the way in without warning. Noya smiled as he felt Asahi's thighs against his own.

"Asahi, you're going to break me, but I'm perfectly okay with that."

With a nod, Asahi looked him in the eyes again. His gaze was filled with admiration and gratitude alongside desire. "I was planning on that," he groaned, testing a hip roll. The movement caused both of them to gasp.

Asahi swallowed, repeating the action slowly. Noya's senses heightened and he reached his legs around his boyfriend's hips. He reached up and tugged the long hair that began to tickle his face. Asahi bucked into him, falling into a steady rhythm. The smaller gasped and squeezed him tightly, sparks shooting through his body.

The slapping of their thighs filled the small room, ringing into their ears and driving them wild. Asahi grunted and went at a slightly faster rhythm, causing Noya to pull his hair in turn. "Yuu, you're so good. So good."

"Asahi!" Noya cried, feeling new pleasure rake through him. "Keep going!"

Brown eyes locked with his own, filled with the beginning of tears. "Yuu!"

 _He's getting close, I can feel it_. Noya felt the ace's precum slide out of his hole and down his body. He felt blissful, pulling Asahi down for a deep, wet kiss. This caused the giant to groan and melt into him, becoming sloppier and deeper with his thrusts. Noya stuck his tongue out and was greeted equally. Then Asahi squeezed him tightly and let out the hold from his mouth.

"Ah!" He moaned, thrusting one final time before stilling, shooting his cum into Noya.

Noya felt Asahi pulsing inside of him and it was enough to drive him over the edge again. He came, squirting all over their stomachs.

They lay there for a minute, just catching their breaths. Then Asahi rolled on his side, opening his eyes to meet a flushed Noya. "Are you okay?"

"You came so fast. Dude, are _you_ okay?"

"You're the one who just did it twice, you have to be sore!"

They stared at each other before smiling. Asahi wrapped a large arm around his boyfriend and sighed. "We should get condoms. I don't want huge messes every time we do this."

 _Did he just promise there'll be more than one time to this?_ "That sounds like a plan." He could feel the sperm slowly flow out of him. _Gross_.

Asahi lazily reached for the blanket, finding it and pulling it over them. "I need to sleep for a century. Thank you, Yuu."

He couldn't help but nuzzle the ruffle of hair beside him. "Thank you, Asahi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about writing this where Noya gets banged over the desk but then realized Asahi would never do something like that, especially if it was their first time. Anyways, thank you for reading, and check out my Tumblr a-asahiprotectionsquad


End file.
